Hangovers and Whipped Cream
by Eris-chan
Summary: america x canada America's story America has had a falling out with England and now Canada has to comfort him and nurse his hangovers? Future smut.
1. Chapter 1

"America? Wake-up!"

"Huh?" America groaned slowly opening his eyes, "is it morning already Canada?"

Canada sighed and shook his head; "I've only being trying to wake you up for the last 20 minutes."

America put a hand to his head. "Oww, dude what did I do to my head?"

Canada snorted, "I'm never giving you my maple syrup beer again if this is what it does to you."

America pushed himself out of bed and immediately regretted it as the room spun. Canada rushed over and pushed him back down on the bed, "fine you can stay there."

America put his arm over his eyes, "dude shut the blinds."

Canada sighed before walking over to the curtains and shutting them. "I'm making pancakes. Do you want any?"

America smiled, "yes! But no maple syrup!" He pulled a slightly disgusted face at the thought.

Canada frowned, "well what do you want instead? Whipped cream?"

America waved his hand, "yeah whatever."

Canada walked out of the room, making sure to shut the door quietly behind him. _Maybe I should ask England what he does when he has a hangover?_ But then again, there's no guaranteed he'll know who he's talking to. He scowled as he remembered last night. America had come over in a depressed state demanding that Canada lets him into his cellar. America had then proceeded to get drunk and pass out. The whole time he was shouting incomprehensible words about England. Canada pulled the batch of pancakes he had already made out of the fridge. _No point making a new batch when I can use these._ Canada stuck them in the microwave. _It's not like he'll notice anyway._ He opened the fridge again and pulled out the whipped cream. He never really used it himself, way too fattening, but it was definitely something America would have. Canada glanced at the phone and decided that he might as well called England; otherwise he'll have to put up with taking care of America all day.

"Hello?" Came the reply from the other end.

"Ah hello…i-its Canada." He cursed his stutter.

"What can I do for you?"

Canada stared at the phone in his hand in shock. It was still a surprise when England did remember him.

"Um, I was wondering what to do for a hangover?"

England laughed a little before replying, "The best thing you can do is drink a glass of alcohol."

"Eh? That doesn't make any sense."

"Well it works. Anything else you needed? I'm kind of busy"

"Oh sorry, bye"

Canada put the phone back onto the receiver still a little in shock at the fact that England had remembered him, before making his way down into his cellar. Pushing the key into the lock, he opened the door and peeked inside. It looked like a bomb had exploded in the cellar. Broken bottles lay all over the ground from America's rage, sticky puddles of beer were all over the floor and the amount of beer left was startling low. Canada sighed at the mess and carefully took a bottle of the beer from the crate next to the door, grateful that he didn't need to enter the room. Yet. He shut the door and replaced the lock, making sure that it was definitely locked. He rushed up the stairs back to the kitchen and took the pancakes out of the microwave as he heard America shout "turn that annoying beeping off!"

Canada climbed the stairs to the spare room where America was currently residing and knocked gently at the door.


	2. Chapter 2

"Just come in," America grumbled from the other side of the door. Canada gently pushed the door open and placed the bottle on the bedside table.

America smirked, "trying to get me drunk Mattie?"

Canada's face flushed, "No! England said it's the best remedy for a hangover that's all!" _oops, maybe I shouldn't have mentioned England._

America scowled, "I was the one who taught him his trick!" He picked up the bottle and sculled the whole thing. Canada stared at him in disbelief. _If I drank the amount America did I would be sick! _ America smiled and flopped back on the bed, "where's my pancakes?"

"Coming!" Canada replied and rushed down the stairs. _Argh! Why do I have to take care of him! _Canada blushed slightly. He didn't mind really but sometimes he could be really annoying. Picking up the pancakes and the can of whipped cream he trudged back up the stairs. America was sitting up now, obviously over his hangover.

"Here's your pancakes and your whipped cream," Canada muttered, "anything else?"

"There might be," America replied smiling.

"What else could you possibly need?" Canada huffed.

"You."

Canada's face flushed, "don't say stuff like that for no reason!"

America smiled," But I'm serious!"

"Yeah right," Canada muttered. "I'll be downstairs if you require me."

Canada turned to walk out the door but America grabbed the collar of his shirt, holding him back.

"Where are you going?" America whispered in Canada's ear.

"Eep!" Canada squirmed as America's hand brushing gently against his neck, "America? What are you doing?"

"Shh," America whispered, sliding his hand up the back of Canada's shirt. Canda's face flushed, "your hands are cold America."

"Well you better warm them up then Canada," America smirked and began to pull Canada's shirt off over his head. Canada shivered as America trailed his fingers down his back.

"but what about England?"he asked feeling slightly guilty for bringing him up again when America was obviously upset about something England had done.

America scowled, "What about him? He isn't important right now."

"B-but..?" Canada stuttered.

America dug his fingers into Canada's back, "lets leave England out of this shall we?"

Canada nodded quickly, wincing in pain. America relaxed his fingers and Canada sighed in relief as the pain quickly subsided. Canada looked up in puzzlement as America let him go and walked over to the pancakes. _What is he doing?_ America gave him a devious smile and held up the can of whipped cream.


	3. Chapter 3

Canada's eyes widened. _Is he really going to do what I think he is going to do? _Canada started to back away slowly but before he could reach the door America grabbed his waist and pinned him to the bed, holding up the can with that smile still on his face. Canada wriggled, trying to escape but to no prevail. America held the can up to his face and placed a dollop of whipped cream on his cheek.

Canada squeaked as the cold cream made contact with his skin. America smiled amused with his reaction. "You look like a dessert," he whispered licking off the cream, "and just as sweet."

Canada shivered and moaned slightly almost certain his face was bright red. He reached up and ran his fingers through America's hair. _I must be dreaming._ Canada smiled and tugged gently at his short curl. No one ever really noticed that it was there after all. So he wouldn't have experienced people pulling on it like they did to his. America stiffened, his face flushing, and he dropped the can of whipped cream. Quick as a flash, Canada grabbed the can while America was in shock and squirted a dollop on his neck.

America smirked. He scooped up the blob and wiped it on Canada's lips before kissing him roughly, not giving Canada the change to react. Canada deepened the kiss slightly still uncertain if he was actually awake or just another dream. America broke off the kiss licking his lips at the taste of the whipped cream. Canada was panting slightly but America obviously wasn't finished yet. He reached down and started unbuttoning Canada's shirt, teasing him by taking ages to undo one button at a time. Canada was frozen stiff. _What am I supposed to do? Oh yeah, take his shirt off as well. _Canada tugged at America's shirt, wondering where his jacket was, before proceeding to slip America's shirt over his head. His hands were shaking slightly and he felt very self conscious and nervous.

"Relax Mattie," America whispered as he slid Canada's shirt off, "I'll be gentle."

He wrestled the can out of Canada's grip and playfully placed a blob on each of Canada's nipples. Canada muffled a small squeak behind his hand.

"Nope!" America removes Canada's hand, " I want to hear every single noise you make."

Canada blushed, "B-but!"

"No complaining," America scowled.

Canada removed his hand slowly.

"That's better," America smiled before bending down and licking off the cream slowly.

Canada moaned, rejuvenating America's desire. He started to trail his fingers down Canada's stomach, making an obvious beeline for Canada's pants. Canada shivered before an awful thought occurred to him. _Wait! I can't let him see- _his thoughts were broken off as America tugged gently at his pants. Yelping, he sat up and grabbed the waistband of his pants tightly. America smiled, "You don't have to be shy c'mon." He tugged at the pants again this time with more force but Canada wasn't going to let go. America tilted his head confused. _Why is he putting up so much resistance?_ America reached up and tugged on Canada's curl, knowing that it would make him let go. Canada moaned, his fingers relaxing just enough so that America could pull down his pants in triumph.

"Eek!" Canada tried to cover himself but even he couldn't hide them.

America stared in shock, "Canada?"

America grabbed Canada's hands and held them over Canada's head revealing Canada's silken boxers with… the American flag printed on them?


	4. Chapter 4

Canada blushed, unable to hide from America's prying eyes.

"You kept all of my presents?" America asked. He sounded like he was in shock.

Canada blushed and adverted his eyes, 'o-of course I did," he muttered, "Every single thing you've ever given me."

America eye's widened, "even the useless crap I bought off eBay?"

Canada blushed even more, "I-its all in my attic. I just…. couldn't throw it out."

America smiled, "And why is that?"

Canada blushed but didn't reply.

"C'mon tell me~!" America playfully whispered in Canada's ear.

Canada shook his head quickly.

"Still, I'm amazed you kept it all," America caressed the lump in Canada's pants teasingly.

Canada moaned and bucked his hips.

"Tell me Mattie~!" He almost sang still caressing Canada gently.

"B-because…"

America leaned closer to Canada to hear his small voice.

Canada blushed and closed his eyes tightly before bursting out, "b-because I love you America!"

America froze, stopping his hand motions. Canada opened his eyes slowly, almost fearfully. America was staring at him with an intensity that surprised him.

"Do you really mean it?" America whispered quietly.

"Y-yes…" Canada couldn't figure out if America was happy about his confession or not. He watched America, anxiously waiting for his reaction. America grabbed his shoulders and shoved Canada back down on the bed before kissing him roughly. Canada closed his eyes, melting into the kiss, relieved that America hadn't rejected him completely. He tugged at America's shirt and America happily helped him slide it off his shoulders. Canada ran his fingers gently over America's chest, barely touching him but enough to make America shiver in delight. He started to slide his hands downwards but stopped. _What am I doing? I don't know what I'm supposed to do! _America must have seen the glimmer of panic in Canada's eyes because he whispered, "Relax Mattie, I'll teach you."

Canada blushed and relaxed a fraction. He didn't complain when America gently flipped him onto his back. A small spark of excitement was forming inside Canada. _France always prattles on about this part. _

America sighed, "Canada, I can't continue if you don't relax. Why don't you close your eyes?"

Canada obeyed obediently, finding that it did help him relax. He heard the clink of America dropping his pants. He opened his eyes. America notices and immediately scowls, "Can't you keep your eyes closed? Obviously not." America reaches into his pocket and pulls out a length of cloth. "I'm going to blindfold you."

"Eh?!"

America wrapped the cloth around Canada's eyes before he could get away, tying it quickly and tightly.

"Alfred~! Get this off of me! Please?"

Canada seemed almost close to tears but by this point America was too fuelled by desire to stop. "Don't worry Mattie. All will be well."


	5. Chapter 5

America was not being gentle.

Canada gritted his teeth, not trusting himself enough to not cry out in pain.

America sighed and pulled himself out of Canada.

"Mattie, you have to relax."

"Maybe it's just because of your stupid idea to use whipped cream as lube," Canada muttered.

America heard his small voice and pouted, "Do you have a better idea?"

"No…" Canada admitted.

"Then I will continue to use whipped cream!" America made his statement definite, not allowing Canada to argue.

"Fine…Just…at least use more…" Canada sighed, bracing himself.

America smirked, not that Canada could see, and picked up the whipped cream can again, directing the nozzle at Canada's entrance

Canada gasped as the cold cream made contact with his skin, squirming in embarrassment.

"Hold still!" America whined.

Canada stopped moving, feeling very undignified at having to obey America.

_If I was honest, I don't really mind do I?_

America tugged Canada to his feet, "Lets change the position."

Canada staggered slightly, uncoordinated from lack of sight, before America pulled him onto his lap.

America placed his hands on Canada's waist, holding him in position as he entered Canada carefully.

Canada moaned in pleasure as America started to move in and out slowly.

"Plus rapido, America s'il vous plaît," he moaned.

America stopped, "You keep forgetting that I never learnt French, Mattie."

Canada blushed and looked away, "I-I ….can't say that….in english…"

"oh?" America reached over and pulled on the curl that stuck out of the top of Canada's head.

Canada squirmed in pleasure, "Ungh…"

"Come on Canada. Tell me!"

"I-it means…..faster…please….America,"

"As you wish, Mattie," America replied playfully before resuming the movement, noticeably faster than before.

Canada noticed that it wasn't as _stimulating _for him as it appeared to be for America. Taking one of America's hands off his waist, he placed it on his neglected member. America seemed to get the hint and began to gently stroke Canada, his fingertips barely making contact. Canada moaned loudly, too caught up in the waves of pleasure to be embarrassed.

America made a noise at the back of his throat, almost driven over the edge by Canada's sweet voice making such delightful noises, but he forced himself to hold back the rapidly increasing heat.

_Just….a…little..longer…!_

Canada writhed slightly in America's grip, "America….I-I…!

He didn't get to finish his sentence as the wall crumbled, releasing the pent up wave of pleasure, making Canada cry out.

_Can't… hold.. it!_

America moaned loudly as he felt his own orgasm flood his senses.

Canada was trembling slightly and was too exhausted to move.

America smiled at his expression before removing the blindfold from Canada's eyes. Tears of release were gently flooding down his face and an expression of total bliss had settled on his angelic features.

_Good thing we did it on the bed. I'm not strong enough to carry him._

America gently lifted him (as much as he could) into the bed, climbing in afterwards.

Tugging the blankets over them he noticed with some amusement that Canada had already fallen asleep. Kissing his forehead, America settled down to sleep

_A/N_

_That's it guys. TT^TT My first story is finished and I feel kinda empty now. I hope you will all continue to support me!_

_One last review~?_


End file.
